This invention relates generally to electronically or electronically controlled locks, such as door locks. More particularly, it concerns improvements in control mechanisms located between handle input, and latch or bolt outputs of such devices.
There is need for simplicity, reliability, and effectiveness of such control mechanisms, including improvements in structure, functioning and results associated with operation of such mechanisms.